


A Love Supreme Seems Far Removed

by writergirl3005



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: The pain of losing a child was unbearable, and this was not the first time that Howard and Helena Trevor had experienced it. But then Diana Prince comes to visit. These three people - their hearts broken by the loss of the same man - find solace in each other's presence and begin the long, slow process of healing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Love Supreme Seems Far Removed

Helena waited at the gate for Steve's letter.

It had become a daily ritual for her, standing here and waiting for the mail.

She always hoped for a letter from Steve, but dreading that it would be an official communication from the military.

Official communications never held any good news.

All of the postmen had become quite familiar with her by now. She was sure that they knew so many of the mothers, the wives, the sisters and daughters for the men who had gone to war.

And in their small town, the postmen made sure that the women would get relief as quickly as possible.

It was Andrew who was doing the rounds for her house today. She could see Andrew coming up the lane that lead to her home.

Andrew was only sixteen, too young to enlist. Andrew’s mother hoped that he would never get the chance. Helena could understand her.

No mother should have to go through what she did. It was just too much to bear.

"Morning Mrs Trevor," said Andrew. "You don't need to look so glum, I have a letter from Steve right here." He held out the envelope to her.

Helena just barely managed not to snatch the letter from Andrew. She thanked him and went back to the house.

Howard would be waiting, and they would read Steve's letter together.

~~

"So what did Steven write?" Howard asked, sitting on the couch and rubbing his knee. Ever since Howard had taken a knife to his left knee years ago, it had never been right. He hadn't been eligible for enlistment. Helena was thankful for that, no matter how unpatriotic it was. It meant that she only had to worry about one of her boys instead of both of them.

"Let me read it out," she said.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You don't need to worry, I am safe - for now._

Howard humphed. "If he thinks that we're not gonna worry about him, he's got another thing coming. And I do not like the sound of the for now."

_I can't tell you about my work - still classified. I did have a close brush with death, but I'm okay now. I'm sorry I can't give too many details._

_During my latest mission, I met this amazing woman. Her name is Diana Prince, and she saved my life._

This perked up both of them. "Diana Prince?" said Howard.

It was the first time that he had mentioned any girl at all. Helena was interested as well.

_She's a fine lady, and I want to get to know her better. She is so wonderful, beautiful inside and out. After this war is over, I would like for you to meet her._

The two of them looked at each other. Steven actually met a woman and had wanted to introduce her to his

"I do hope we get to meet her," said Howard. "She must be a wonderful person if she has managed to enchant Steven so quickly. The boy had his head in the clouds too much to ever pay attention to any girls."

_I have to go on another vital mission now. I can't tell you any more than that, and I hope to see both of you soon._

_Love,_

_Steven_

Helena set the letter down.

"Why does he have to go on another mission so soon?" she asked. "And just after he nearly died on the last one!"

"Would he even be our son if he didn't, Helena?" he asked her. He gently kissed her cheek. "We raised him to be honourable, about all else. And this is something that we had always known. He will do what is right, no matter the price."

~~

This was what Helena thought about the rest of the week. She constantly hoped that she would get another letter. It might take more than a week to get a letter - it usually did. Steve was frequently deep undercover, and he couldn't keep his parents notified.

But still, she sat on the porch every morning to wait for the letters.

Andrew came up the drive today.

A lump formed in her throat when she saw the bleak look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mrs Trevor," he said, handing her a letter with trembling hands. It was an official one from the military. And the military only sent out official notices when something terrible happened.

Steve couldn't have died. They had a letter from him just a scant two weeks ago. He still had to be alive. Andrew was only expecting the worst. Helena thanked him and took the letter.

She wouldn't be able to bear it if Steve had died.

Howard was waiting in the sitting room. She didn't know which he had seen first - the letter in her hands or the expression on her face.

His face whitened as well.

He got up, went to her and almost snatched the letter out of her hands. He ripped it open and read it.

The letter fell from his hands. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. "He's gone Helena. Our boy is gone."

It was merely a day after that victory was declared.

Helena couldn't help but think that if it had come just a few days earlier, Steve could have survived.

The letter from the military didn't say much, just that Steve had been killed in the line of duty. There would be a ceremony to honour his death; his parents would receive the medal he would have gotten.

Just as Helena was about to give in to despair, she noticed that there was another letter in the envelope.

And this one was from Diana Prince.

_To Mr and Mrs Trevor,_

_I don't have the honour of meeting either of you, but I know that you must have been good people. Steve talked about you so much, and it was evident that his sense of honour came from you. There is more that I would like to say, but to do so in a letter would not be acceptable._

_I shall be visiting you soon, once I have arranged for everything in London. I shall write to you later stating the date and time of my arrival._

_It is not necessary to come to meet me at the station, for I can travel alone._

_I would appreciate some advice on accommodations, as I am expecting my stay to last a few days._

_Regards,_

_Diana Prince_

"She must be some sort of fancy lady," said Howard. "Look at that handwriting of hers."

Helena agreed with him. They wondered what Diana Prince wanted to tell them that couldn't be mentioned in a letter. Perhaps something to do with how she and Steve had met?

"I don't like it that she said she could come to our house by herself," said Howard. "I will go to meet her. Edward would tell me what time the train would come in at the station. I am meeting her there."

Helena nodded. "I wonder what sort of food she likes," she said.

"The wartime rationing will be ongoing for some more time," said Howard. "We need to account for that as well."

"She's also not staying at an inn," said Helena firmly. "I don't care what she says. I'm preparing a room for her."

"You managed to grow some lovely flowers dear," said Howard. "Maybe you could bring some in, spruce up the house a bit?"

Back and forth they went, making and solidifying plans for Diana's arrival.


End file.
